


Love Flies (Like a Ladybug)

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I ain’t good at this romance shit I do hardcore angst, Intimacy, Movie Night, Useless Lesbians, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake and Ruby have a nice evening alone in the dorm room, and things get a little warm- but not too warm!Ah, who am I kidding, of course it gets too warm. I just want an excuse to write two cute gays/lesbians/applicable word(s) being intimate.





	Love Flies (Like a Ladybug)

Blake purrs as she sucks on Ruby’s neck, a pleased glint in her eyes, her quiet purring filling the room alongside the sounds of her girlfriend’s sweet, soft moans. “Good girl, Ruby..” she murmurs softly into her precious Rose’s ear, “you’re so good for me...”

Ruby squirms in her lap and whimpers, face burning rose-red with lust and embarrassment at the praise. “K-kitty... please, stop teasing me,” Ruby whines, her breathing heavy and mind fuzzy with pleasure. “You’re gonna melt my brain..” Blake slips a hand into her sleep pants and she gasps as deft fingers rub against her slit through her panties. 

“Kitty” only purrs louder and sucks on her neck more possessively as Ruby buries her face in her hands to muffle a much lewder moan.

(The cheesy action movie on the holoscreen is ignored completely in favor of a much more carnal pastime.)

———

A half-drowsy Ruby leans against her shoulder and smiles, eyes half-lidded as she enjoys the afterglow.

Blake kisses her girlfriend on the cheek softly and purrs a little more, happy to have made her feel good- some primal part of her viciously satisfied with a renewed claim to her mate.

She lays down with her precious red Rose in her lap and rolls to the side so she can spoon her, planting a kiss against the back of an already-drifting Ruby’s head before closing her eyes.


End file.
